High temperature thermal cells are required for application in fuses, projectile rockets, bombs, missiles, decays, jammers and torpedoes. Heretofore, these cells have used highly conductive molten salts including mixtures of lithium halides as electrolytes.
To date, solid electrolytes have not been used as electrolytes for thermal cells because of their low ionic conductivities and low discharge rates at which solid electrolyte cells can be operated.